xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
Scorpion traveled to New York City to prevent Iron Fist from returning to K'un-Lun to compete in the Return of Shou-Lao, which would determine who would become king of K'un L'un. Disguised as a ninja, he blinded Iron Fist to prevent competition. However, Iron Fist returned to K'un L'un with Spider-Man in tow. Iron Fist chose Spider-Man to fight as proxy. During the Return of Shou-Lao, Scorpion utilized a number of dishonorable tricks to defeat Spider-Man, and placed the crown of K'un-Lun atop his head. However, the crown was a trap, and Scorpion was buried under a pile of gold coins, giving Spider-Man a clear path to the competition's real finish line, but Spider-Man chose to save him instead. Scorpion thanked his savior by racing ahead to the finish line anyway, but the Head Monk and Iron Fist appeared to reveal the Return of Shou-Lao was a test of character, and Spider-Man won by saving his opponent. Scorpion, furious that an outsider would be named king of K'un L'un, attacked Iron Fist, but was defeated. As punishment for his actions, the Elder Monk of K'un-Lun exiled Scorpion from his homeland.1 Return of the Sinister Six Scorpion is sprung from Ryker's Island and armored with a scorpion-like armor as part of the armored Sinister Six along with Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard and Doctor Octopus. Wanting to get revenge, Scorpion fights Spider-Man and then Iron Fist once again. He also assist in the group assault on Iron Patriot. Eventually Scorpion is defeated by Spider-Man. Ultimate Venom Scorpion is shown to be a host of Venom Symbiote. Despite interference from Scarlet Spider wanting to be a hero, Spider-Man removes the Venom Symbiote and then Scorpion is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D.. New Warriors Scorpion is freed from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier's detention center along with Green Goblin, Doc Ock and Beetle during a showdown between the New Warriors and Taskmaster's Thunderbolts. He is eventually defeated by Ka-Zar (Earth-TRN123) and Zabu (Earth-TRN123). Contest of Champions: Part 1 The Scorpion was kidnapped along with a group of other villains a potential player in the Contest of Champions. A game held between The Collector and the Grandmaster Equipment Scorpion: Scorpion wears a full-body battlesuit composed of two layers of light steel mesh separated by a thin layer of insulated rubber. It is armed with a cybernetically-controlled, seven-foot mechanical tail, with a tool steel articulated framework which can whip at 90 miles per hour. The tail has in the past been equipped with projectile weapons, usually an electric generator, although it has also been equipped with a spike at its tip, which can squirt an acidic spray, and a low-density plasma energy projector. The Scorpion can use his tail as an extra leg, or he can coil it behind him to spring himself a distance of at least 30 feet. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: Scorpion, like Iron Fist can push his body's speed, strength, and durability to the max limits of human potential. He is even superior to the finest olympic athletes in the world. Master Martial Artist: Scorpion, like Iron Fist is one of the greatest martial artist in the world. He is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts. Skilled Acrobat: Scorpion has proven himself to be a skilled acrobat and is able to perform aerial maneuvers with ease. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Political Leaders Category:Armor Users Category:Homo Magi Category:Assassins Category:Tibetan Category:Sinister Six Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Army of Darkness Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:Magic Users Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans